


Have a happy spectacular birthday Kiyotaka Ishimaru

by Bestboi_Ishi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Darts, Happy birthday Taka, I am addicted to playing tycoon in P5R, I posted this on Aug 31st, Inokashira Park, Kichijoji, Oneshot, Penguin Sniper, Taka deserves to be happy, he is best boy, tycoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboi_Ishi/pseuds/Bestboi_Ishi
Summary: Mondo invited Taka to hang out with him in Kichijoji. Where he not only gets a special surprise, but also to gets to enjoy the many places there.
Relationships: Class 78 & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Have a happy spectacular birthday Kiyotaka Ishimaru

It was Monday after school, so Kiyotaka Ishimaru must study and prove his dedication to effort. However, Mondo Owada has invited the prefect for a night out. “Bro, we can’t be leaving. I have exams to prepare for, the pop quizzes that can affect my grade, and upcoming homework that we will be assigned. I cannot afford waste time, or I will fall behind!” Mondo, as he was used to Taka’s ramblings, casually replied, “It’ll be fine bro, there’s somethin’ I want to show you, but it’s gonna be a long trip. I’m sure there’s nothin to worry about.” Taka was skeptical, why the sudden invitation? Especially when the week had just started. The prefect did not have many friends before arriving to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Moral Compass, but it is because of people like Mondo, Makoto, and Chihiro that he had wonderful experiences that he would never forget in a lifetime. “Okay Mondo, I will join you. Let me get everything I need and leave in five minutes.” Kiyotaka relented, but he would be lying if he said he’s not at least a little bit curious.  


The bros have arrived to Kichijoji, and Kiyotaka can’t help but feel excited to partake in any activities with his biker bro. “Now that we are here bro, what was it that you wanted to invite me for?” Mondo gave him a thumbs in response, “No worries, bro. I’m sure you gonna love it.” Taka smiles at that, he was getting a little too excited for this special surprise. ‘Wait, surprise? Could it be…’ “Hey bro! I’m over here!” Mondo was waving for Taka’s attention, and the prefect immediately discarded the thought. “Wait for me Bro!” The pair have finally arrived at a place called Penguin Sniper. Kiyotaka was horrified at the title as he took it the wrong way, “BRO, ARE YOU TAKING ME TO A PLACE WHERE ANIMALS ARE HARMED, WHY WOULD YOU TAKE ME HERE!?” Taka shouted; tears were about to leak out of his eyes. Mondo, in a panic, tried to calm the prefect down to make sure he doesn’t cause a scene, or try not to escalate the situation. ‘No bro, it’s not whatcha think! The name’s random or somethin, just come inside!” Taka calmed down and processed the biker’s words, he looked down with sad eyes as if he felt like he did not trust his best friend by jumping to conclusions. “I am sorry, bro. I should not have overacted. Shall we go inside?” Mondo relieved at that and gestured him to go first. “It’s alright, I shoulda saw that comin. Go ahead.” Kiyotaka went in, but all the lights were turned off. “Hey bro, what happen to…” The lights turned on, and everyone popped out. “SURPRISE!” The entirety of class 78 is present for Taka’s surprise party. Meanwhile, the birthday boy was astonished. “Happy birthday bro!” Mondo patted him on the back with the wide grin. Taka was crying tears of happiness as his fellow classmates were spending their time to attend an event for him. “Thank you so much everyone! I appreciate you all doing this for me!” “It’s what we do for friends Taka,” Chihiro responded, “How about a game of pool, we were still learning how to aim with the cue sticks.” Taka smiled at the Ultimate Programmer. “Of course!”

Kiyotaka and the rest of his classmates enjoyed playing the games the lounge has to offer, including DARTSLIVE3, which both Taka and Mondo always team up. Aiming to decrease their score from 700 to 0 was a challenge, they were able to overcome the difficulty after several tries thanks to Mondo practicing as he hung out with his gang, while Taka had impressive precision. While Leon were able to make impressive scores on the game due to his talent, however his partner had difficulty hitting the board. “Yo Makoto, just chill. you gotta let loose.” Makoto was getting nervous as the he couldn’t land his darts on the board, the best (and consistent) scores he made were 1s. “Easy for you to say. why can’t go from 300?” “Because it would be way too easy. I can easily aim exactly where I want it to land.” Leon casually responded before Yasuhiro chimed in from the table where he was playing card games with Celeste. “Dude, you can be like the Ultimate Dart thrower or something. You kept hitting your mark without even looking!” As the bros watched their banter, they decided to look to where Celeste is. She, along with Yasuhiro, Hifumi, and Toko, were playing a game of Tycoon. The birthday boy and his biker bro have joined a small group of spectators watching the event. The round had just started and Hifumi appeared to be very confidant as his hand have cards with high value, along with a “Joker” card. As the cards have piled up, Celeste had placed a 2 on the pile. “Hehehe, my apologies Miss Ludenburg, but prepare for my secret weapon!” he slammed down the Joker card. But Celeste smirked menacingly, “3 of spades.” Hifumi was shocked at this. “Whaaaaaaaaaaa!?” Celeste then prepared another strike, “I shall begin the revolution.” Celeste laid out four cards of 8s. Hifumi was horrified to learn that his best hand became his worst hand. “Man, that’s gotta sting.” Yasuhiro remarked. The round had ended with Celeste as the Tycoon and Hifumi (with his jaw dropped) as the beggar. Taka had was dumbfounded at the display, with Mondo asking if that game is rigged. “Nonsense bro! I am sure those are the rules of the game are fair.” But Mondo felt skeptical, as he believed they are far too scripted. Asahina and Sakura approached the two with a birthday cake. “I hope you like it! Teruteru helped us bake the cake!” Hina excitedly spoke with a smile. Taka was hesitant when heard the chef’s name, “Do not worry, Kiyotaka. I kept watch of him as he made the pastry.” Both Taka and Mondo sighed in relief to Sakura’s reassurance. 

After everyone celebrated his birthday and finished eating the cake along with Taka making a wish, some people made their separate ways while others have chosen to stay and hang around restaurants and shops. Mondo had led Taka to a park that he was sure his bro would certainly enjoy. Well he certainly did, “Bro, this place is beautiful! I have wanted to come here for a long time. But…” Mondo placed his hand on the prefect’s shoulder, “I know bro. Let’s enjoy it, I’m sure ya done a good job on namin those birds and fish and whatnot.” Taka smiled at that. Even tough he had spent most of his free time studying. He had been identifying most of the different bird species during the outdoor activities in Hope’s Peak. “How about we row on a canoe together bro?” Kiyotaka asked excitedly. Mondo chuckled for a bit and accepted. “Eh, why the hell not?” For some time, they rowed peacefully while appreciating nature. 

It was almost 9:00 when they were still in Kichijoji, so Mondo thought of one last stop. There was a jazz club that Sayaka told him earlier about. She even mentioned a live performance occurring on the same day on Taka’s birthday. So the biker is definitely using that opportunity, so he took his strict bro to another peaceful place. “Is this some sort of club, Mondo?” Kiyotaka asked. “Yup, it’s Jazz Jin. They give those non-alcoholic drinks and feature a live performance.” Taka looked at the sign that described a special cocktail, as well as the singer who will be performing tonight. “I see. Well I am looking forward to this!” They went In and took a table. The bros had been given their drinks, and had a pleasant conversation on how they first, their endurance contest in the sauna, they’re struggles on life, and what futures they’ll be pursuing. The live singer took the stage and sung with her beautiful voice. Taka had never felt more relaxed, he sat there finishing his beverage while listening to the performer’s singing. He was about to check on his watch, but Mondo was able to stop him. “Why don’tcha check the time when we get outta here.” Taka remembered where he was and would feel guilty if he were to ruin the atmosphere. ‘’I understand. Mondo, thank you so much for this. I cannot describe how grateful I am for everyone who celebrated my birthday, I am so happy to spend the rest of my birthday with my one and only bro.” Mondo couldn’t help but blush a that. “You’re welcome bro.” They finally left Kichijoji, and would never forget the wonderful experience they had together.


End file.
